Princess Roy
by Kinomoto-san
Summary: Peach tells Pichu a bed time story, and Roy isn't too happy with the result...
1. The first night

My first SSBM story. It's weird and it was sorta quickly done, so it may not be the most interesting... but still worth a review, right? I came up with it while playing SSBM one time with my friends, and, well… it was born. I give credit to cheeseisawesome for helping me come up with a few little details.

Disclaimationness: I do not own SSBM. Well, I own the game, just… not _the_ game. Aw, you know what I mean.

Princess Roy

It was 9:30 at night. Everyone in the Smash Mansion was becoming tired, but not so tired that they felt like sleeping. Except Pichu. Pichu was tiiiired. But he didn't want to go to sleep without a nice bedtime story first.

Pikachu noticed this from Pichu's actions, and called over Zelda, Peach, Link, Bowser, Ness, and Marth to tell Pichu a bedtime story.

"Umm… I just remembered that I… uhh… have to… go get my hat repaired…" said Link as he left.

"I want to hurt something," Bowser said quicky while he inched out of the room.

"… My… stuff… needs to… be shined…." said Ness who left also.

"Uhh…." was all Marth said as he followed Ness.

Zelda and Peach stared questioningly at the door that the boys left from. "Odd…" said Peach.

"……….GOODNIGHT!" said Zelda as she ran out of the room.

Peach just cocked her eyebrow and tried to think of an explanation. Pichu started crying. "Don't worry!" Peach said, "I'm still here!" That made Pichu smile a little bit. "Once upon a time, far away…."

Meanwhile, the rest of the smashers gathered together and socialized. "So… What's up, Bowser?" Ganondorf asked his fellow evil person.

"Well, I just got back from Pichu's room," said Bowser.

"What were you doing there?" Ganon asked.

"Pichu wanted a bedtime story."

"And you left?"

"Yeah."

"So… is Pichu gonna get his story?"

"I think. Peach stayed there, knowing her…"

Ganondorf suddenly got up and ran out the door, down the hallway, and outside of Pichu's room. Bowser, along with Mr. Game & Watch, Roy, Captain Falcon, and a few other confused smashers followed, wondering what the heck Ganondorf was doing.

"SSH!" he said rather loudly, which completely ruined the point.

"What?" asked Jigglypuff. "What's going on?"

"I'm listening to the story!" Ganon said.

"….. Why?" asked Roy.

"Because I CAN!" Ganon said.

"Right…." All the other smashers joined him and listened at the doorway of Pichu's room.

"Once upon a time, far, far away, there lived an extremely beautiful all-powerful goddess named Peach (no relation). Peach had a little brother named Pichu (also no relation). Peach and Pichu walked around the town every day, and one day they bumped in a handsome plumber named Mario."

At this, Mario, outside the door, smiled.

"Mario noticed that Peach was immensely gorgeous, and so stopped and asked to take her out on a date. Peach said yes, but no more than two seconds later, a really hot prince named Marth appeared and also asked Peach out."

Marth grinned. Mario frowned.

"Peach declined them both, and ran away only to be locked up in a very high tower, guarded by… Pikachu."

Pikachu couldn't decide if he was happy to be in the story, or annoyed that he was guarding Peach.

"Marth knew he had to save her, but then… Samus came along. 'Hi, guy!' said Marth. 'WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!' Samus screamed. '…Guy?' Marth said. 'I'm a GIRL!" shouted Samus. She then transformed into a giant mecha-robot."

Samus beamed. "In yo FACE!" she whispered loudly to Marth.

"Meanwhile, Marth's betrothed princess… Roy…."

"SAY WHAT NOW!" Roy yelled. "Why am I a girl!"

"HUSH!" Popo and Nana told him.

Peach continued her story. "Roy was also very pretty, but never as pretty as Peach. Anyway, Roy got mad at Marth for trying to save another woman, and so was about to charge at him. BUT! Suddenly, out of nowhere, Roy was swarmed by a huge mob of insane fanboys!" She imphasized on the _boys_ part.

Roy started to get angry outside the door.

"Marth was about to save her, but Samus blasted at him with her ray gun. Marth was like, 'I will stop you!' and drew his sword. He charged at Samus, about to stab her…"

Samus gasped.

"…when Kirby appeared and swallowed Marth's sword!"

Kirby bounced around in triumph. Marth was dumbstruck at this change in the story. Samus grinned evilly.

"And so, Peach was in the tower, Pikachu was guarding it, Marth was swordless, Samus was about to attack him, Kirby was now a sword-like thing, Roy was being swarmed by thousands of fanboys, and Mario was turned down. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow night!" Peach concluded as the got up and walked toward the door. Pichu was asleep.

Peach opened the door to see all of the smashers against it. "What's going on?" she asked.

They all just whistled like nothing had happened and walked away.

----

So ends chapter one! Please review if you ever wanna see more!


	2. The next day

Sorry for the semi-long wait! I finally got around to co-writing this chapter with Cheeseisawesome. We took turns writing a paragraph or so... so if the writing styles seem all jumbled up, that's why. Ah well. Enjoy!

---------

CHAPTEER TUEZ

When Pichu awoke the next morn', he went straight to Roy's room and jumped on him very very loudly. Unfortunately, it wasn't Roy, but indeed Bowser.

"MEEEEEEEEEEH!!" screamed the angry punkish turtle. "WHY YOU WAKIN' ME UP, FOO'?!"

Then Mr. T appeared. "I pity the foo'," he said, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Bewuddled, Pichu went downstairs to find Roy as he had found Bowser instead.

But alas, Roy was not downstairs. In his place was Marth, wearing a very girly pink apron making stewy brownies. Peach and Zelda were with him, coaching him on his bewuddled cooking experience.

"YOU SUCK AT THIS," Zelda screamed, frusterated and red in the face.

"You're just jealous!" Marth defended himself, crossing his arms in a girl-like fashion. At this, Peach and Zelda shared a chuckle, and Marth was deeply offended. "This is MY kitchen, and I EXPECT you to REspect ME and IT and MY cooking AND my CAPITAL letters. GOT it?" Peach and Zelda just laughed more.

Pichu squeaked, entering the kitchen (stage left). Zelda and Peach were in a giggle fit, and just cracked up some more. Marth was sad and offended, and angrily stalked out of the kitchen, apron and all. Everyone in the hall laughed and pointed as he passed.

Pichu, after having his laugh, asked Peach casually where Roy was. Peach asked why Pichu was looking for Roy, with which Pichu responded, "Because." Really, the reason Pichu was searching was because he wanted to tease Roy about his girlyness in Peach's story.

"I think he's in the basement playing video games like a nerd with Link," Zelda said, taking out a masculine apron out of the closet, which Marth apparently missed.

So Pichu left the giggly girlies and went to the utterly unanimously unormous underground utopia. Just as Zelda said, Link and Roy (and all their nerdy followers such as Mario, Luigi, Samus, Fox-o, and Gandondorf) sat. They were staring at a very large televisione, which was unfortunately off. Apparently, they were too scared to turn it on.

"Uhm, you guys, are you just... watching the TV?" Pichu asked, trying to be nonchalant, but failing. Fox nodded, and Roy looked over at Pichu meanly. Pichu laughed, and when a bewuddled face met Roy, Pichu just laughed more.

"WHATCHYOULAFFIN'ATFOO'?!?!" Roy screamed at the very tip top of his lungs.

"I pity the foo'," said another apparating Mr. T, who once again disappeared, this time in a fluffly cloud of pink goodiness.

Pichu giggled some more and squeaked numerous times, making Samus, Link, Luigi, Mario, Fox, and Ganondorf all glance at eachother with an 'I-know-what's-coming' expression.

Roy blushed ferociously, backing away as if Pichu was going to eat him. "Why is Roy blushing?" asked Luigi, who didn't listen to the amazing bedtime story of the previous night.

Link joined in the giggling, as did Samus, Mario, Ganondorf, and Fox. DK, who just happened to be walking by, giggled also, although he had no idea why.

So as the giggling went by through the day, nighttime came upon them all in the Smasher's Mansion. And so, Pichu waited anxiously for Peach to appear in his room to continue her bedtime story. But after an hour went by, and no Peach appeared, Pichu began to worry.

But luckily, Zelda came by. "Uhm, hi Pichu; Peach told me she couldn't tell the story tonight, so, I guess you won't get one." This upset poor Pichu, who had been waiting for this moment all day. Zelda, feeling bad, decided to step in for Peach. "I'll step in for Peach," she said.

"HUZZZZZZZZAH!" Pichu exclaimed happily as he did a victory dance ('cause he WON, you know). Zelda coughed many many many many times to clear her throat.

"AHEM! AHEMHEMHEMHEM! AAAAAAAHEEEEEMM!!" she coughed. After waiting for quite some time (Pichu lost count after half an hour), Zelda finally started to actually speak in actual sentences.

And so, the story re-began.

"If I recall, Peach ended with Peach in the tower, Pikachu guarding it, Marth swordless, Samus about to attack him, Kirby a sword-like thing, Roy being swarmed by thousands of fanboys, and Mario turned down. So, uhm, let's see... uhm..."

As Zelda paused, thinking of what to say, the other Smashers realized what was occuring, and gathered by the door to listen in on hopefully another magnificent story. But, unfortunately...

"Uhm, so, Roy... she was all... you know... scared and stuff, and uhm, she couldn't find her cell phone to call her daddy, who was... Donkey Kong, the king of the jungle slash kingdom of... which he ruled... and... stuff... so Mario... he was all sad... and he couldn't... get a date... for Valentine's Day... which is... the extent of it... I guess...? And, uhm..."

The Smashers outside the door slouched unvictoriously, and scattered from the door. Peach noticed the scattering as she was... doing her hair. "Wuz goin' on, foo'?" she asked, bewuddled.

"I pity the foo'," Mr T said for hopefully the last time as he now disappeared in a spazzy explosion of yellow and blackle.

"Zelda's doing a really sucky job of telling YOUR story, Peachy," said Ganondorf. Then he got slapped by Peach.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOO'?!" Peach yelled angridily.

Mr. T, being pretty pissed off at being summoned again (yeah, we lied about it being the last time), said "I pity da foo'," and left, storming out, with his feet, angrily.

Peach, pissed off herself, waltzed into Pichu's room/Zelda's dominion of storiness, slapped Zelda, and forced her out. Then she calmly pulled a chair up to the bed, sat down on it neatly, smoothed out her skirt, and began.

"Zelda lied. What happened was..."

THE END.

-----

Nope, we lied again, there WILL BE MORE. Eventually...!

So, here's the list of amazing words/phrases used throughout the tale!

bewuddled: a word used to express almost any emotion or expression, even though it sounds very cute.

stewy brownies: originally, Kinomoto was gonna write 'stew', but Cheeseisawesome told her to put 'brownies'. And there you have it. Stewy brownies.

unormous: big. enourmous. huge. large. gigantic. etc.

televisione: a fun way to pronounce 'television', with the end sounding like 'ohnee'. So, it would be 'tell-eh-vis-ee-oh-nee'.

blackle: a combination of black and purple.

angridily: a fun way to say 'angry'.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
